It's-a Me, Naruto!
by DaGibzz
Summary: hi there, first naruto fanfic, big harem, gender bending, NarutoXHinata and many others. Stronger/better/faster naruto, but not by much. His mom survived the childbirth, while Minako (female Minato) isn't exactly dead. Hope you like! (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Yo Yo! Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you're strapped in and perfectly sound in your love life because I'm feeling especially romantic for my first story, involving very enjoyable gender bending… MUAHAHAHA-*cough* *hack* *cough***

**Ok, continuing, this lil' old Naruto fanfic features a (not by much) stronger/faster/smarter Naruto Uzumaki in a world where his mother survived and was successfully able to raise him the proper way! But, much to mine, and Jiraiya's pleasure, he has become extremely good at pleasuring the opposite sex, thanks to the perverted female (told you about the gender bending) Kyuubi sealed inside of him! MUAHAHAHA-*more coughing and hacking* man I need to get that checked out…**

**ANYWAYS! This story contains much gender bending and, as a first-fanfic treat, a lemon every other chapter! (of course the first chapter has one, next one wont, 3****rd**** one will, etc!)**

**Now, Naruto isn't all powerful just yet, because that'd be unfair. Also, on a side note, Haku is female in this Fic. (Also, I won't be using any of the Japanese honorifics, Village names, or Jutsu names, or anything else, considering I watched the anime before anything else so I've never really liked them. No offense to the Japanese culture, this is just a matter of opinion.) AND BEGIN *jumps back to safe distance***

_Somewhere in the forest surrounding the village of Konoha…_

As Naruto Uzumaki walked through the forest, arm wrapped around the waist of his girlfriend, the Hyuuga beauty Hinata, he wondered where she was taking him.

"Hurry up Naruto!" she said as she took off in almost a full sprint.

Naruto sighed as he raced to catch up with the beautiful girl, never taking his gaze off her perfect heart-shaped rear. He smiled knowing that she was all his and he was all hers. He truly loved her to death, literally if the situation called for him giving his life to protect her.

At the same moment, the Hyuuga Beauty in question was thinking the exact same thoughts as a light blush came to her face, as she knew all too well that Naruto was looking at her ass the way he always does. It gave her certain thoughts that she wouldn't express until she got to their destination.

As Naruto easily caught up with her, he smiled at her, giving a deeper shade of red to Hinata's blush as she shyly smiled back at him.

"Ya know Hinata, you're really cute when smile like that" he said romantically.

"Thanks Naruto…" She winked at him giving the Uzumaki a deeper shade of red blush then even hers as he felt his heart race.

_A quick 5 minutes later…_

As the Hyuuga girl started slowing down, Naruto right beside her, a beautiful sight almost prettier than Hinata herself emerged. "_Almost" _Naruto thought to himself as smiled at the dark haired girl.

It was a large water fall, flowing beautifully over rocks worn smooth from years of the water flowing over them. The water flowed into a small lake about an acre across, the lake then having a small stream that runs to the ocean, Naruto guessed. "_Must be a long stream…_" he thought.

"Ya know, Hinata, this place reminds me of this girl that I fell in love with since the day I met her…" He said smiling at her

Hinata, blushing again, took his hand and pulled him close to her, enveloping him in a deep kiss.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke away from each other for air, as she had a deep red blush on her face and her heart beating a mile a minute, the same for Naruto, minus the heavy breathing.

"Is that all you wanted to show me, gorgeous?" He asked, with his natural goofy grin.

"No way! there's way more where that came from!" she winked "come on!" she pulled at his arm and as Naruto complied, he though back to how shy this girl once was, before Ino and Naruto befriended her, the group of three becoming extremely close almost like family, until Naruto and Hinata became a couple, of course. The strange part is, something he could never admit to Ino or Hinata, he had the same feelings towards Ino as with Hinata. He constantly thought about how much of a player they would think he was if he told them, so he kept it a secret, even though he fully knew about the Clan Restoration Act involving his clan. Until he could find the proper words to tell them both, he would keep it his little secret.

_A few miles away, in Konoha…_

Ino sighed as her thoughts again wondered to the yellow-haired boy she loved so much…

"_No, he isn't a boy so much as a man… Hinata's Byakugan proved that… he's extremely toned for a thirteen year-old… and those aren't the only large muscles he has..." _She blushed at where her thoughts wondered.

She also had been going through extremely troubled times with herself, as she started realizing she felt the same things for the Hyuuga Beauty. She had never even thought about girls that way, until Hinata and Naruto came along. _"I can't tell either of them that, they'd simply cast me away like I'm a stray dog… but… maybe with that Clan Restoration Act Naruto has… they might be accepting…" _She sighed as she _dismissed_ those thoughts and went back to cleaning her room.

_Back at the lake with Naruto and Hinata…_

As the couple jumped from rock to rock up the waterfall and reached the top, using chakra to stay on top of the water, they walked over to the shore, and sat down on the grass.

"Hinata… this place is beautiful! How did you find it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was walking through the forest thinking about you and I stumbled upon it… It reminded me so much of you… because… it's so beautiful… and so are you…" she replied with a rapidly intensifying blush.

"Really? I kind of thought it resembled your beauty. You, of course, being much more beautiful." He winked playfully at the Hyuuga.

She smiled wickedly and lunged at him, pushing him to his back, sitting on top of his Privates enjoyably to both of them.

Naruto in response wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss filled with lots of love as he softly pushed his tongue through her lips, as she quickly wrapped her tongue around his, in an almost equal battle for dominance.

She broke away for air after a good 10 minutes of pure bliss and softly said "Naruto… I… I'm ready…"

His heart skipped a beat while his not-so-little member poked her in her butt, as all she did in reply was release a quick and quiet yelp as their reproductive organs rubbed against each other.

"It looks like he is too" Naruto shyly chuckled.

"Naruto…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I love you…" She replied huskily in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, as she swiftly grabbed the hem of his orange pants and pulled them down his legs and off him, tossing them to side, leaving him in a black muscle shirt, which Hinata seriously thought looked perfect with his rock hard abs, and a pair of white striped boxers. She then slowly and extremely sexily unzipped her off-white jacket, revealing she had nothing underneath.

" I love you too, but daaaaaamn Hinata… you should where tighter clothes instead of those baggy jackets…" He said trying to not let his nose bleed.

"I don't think so, they feel amazing with nothing underneath…" She smiled evilly before tossing her jacket to the side, revealing her DD sized breasts and all their glory, earning a very enjoyable poke from Naruto's fully erect member.

She stood up, then slowly pulled down the tight orange pants she now wore a lot of the time, with Naruto's clan insignia on the left leg, announcing to the world they were a couple, sliding them down her perfect heart-shaped ass, revealing to Naruto she also had nothing on underneath those. "_She… shaved… my clan insignia... Into… her…" _thought Naruto before she jumped back into his lap, revealing the last article of clothing being his boxers, before she easily ripped them off of him, not caring that he only brought that pair with him.

"Hinata, are… are you sure you want to do this…?"

It was a good 3 minutes before she replied quietly, "Naruto, I have loved you to the full extent of my being since I laid eyes on you… There's nothing I want more… but, I'll only continue on one condition."

That statement made Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you fuck me into losing consciousness, you're going to marry me tomorrow." She replied huskily into his ear.

With his eyes as wide as dinner plates, he took a deep breath, before replying "I'm going to marry you either way." Thus making the blush that never left Hinata's face a deeper red, and making her feel like a million butterflies were in her stomach, and she loved every second of it.

"Deal." She breathed into his ear again, giving him the same tingly sensation as before.

They locked lips again, before she slowly started sliding downwards onto his still fully hard member, stopping at the point of losing her virginity. "Hinata, This is going to hurt for a bit, but the pleasure will take over in a second ok? I can only do this one way, and that's quick and hard. Are you ready?" She softly nodded, before he slammed her down halfway down his 10-inch member.

She cried out in pain and pleasure, as blood flowed down her thighs and onto Naruto, and then the grass. As Naruto promised, soon the pain washed away and she was practically dying of pleasure. As he slowly got all the way inside her, which, of course is an extremely hard feat for a virgin, he got into a rhythmic pattern of pumping, all the while kissing her. After Hinata's 4th orgasm, coating his thighs in her juices, he began reaches his own limits, as they pulled each other into a hug, considering Hinata couldn't really get much air in this situation so that kind of ruled out kissing.

"Hi-Hinata… I'm… coming… ungh…"

"Me too… together Naruto…" Thus, pumping faster, Naruto exploded into her, neither of them caring if she gets pregnant, they were too much in love. Hinata, having her fifth orgasm, screamed into his chest, the 5th one being the best one so far.

After a few seconds of shock-like staring at each other, Hinata fell sideways into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his strong chest, feeling his heart beat with hers at an exact pace. Naruto also noticed this, making his courage jump to a new level, as he grabbed the side of her face and pulled her up into a deep passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes before the broke off.

"Hinata, I love you…"

"I love you too Naruto… we should be heading back now… it's getting kind of late…"

"Yeah" He smiled at her.

Both getting dressed, besides Naruto's now destroyed boxers, they began the fifteen minute trek back to Konoha.

**WOO! Done with the first chapter. Quite something, 'ey? I think so!**

**Well, please give me your honest reviews, about everything, and I hope it was enjoyable! Sorry, I know it was kind of short, but I'll make the next one a bit longer, with a bit of action considering it won't have any lemons. But, I'll make a deal with you all. Enough PM's asking me to make a lemon; I'll put a lemon in there! And just to clarify, Hinata is a constant partner to Naruto throughout this Fanfic. She doesn't die, she doesn't lose her love with Naruto, and Naruto doesn't lose his love for her. But, that Clan Restoration Act comes largely into play… MUAHAHA-*coughs and hacks for a while* ANYWAYS, don't be a douche and leave off the bullshit reviews. Please be honest about your criticism. Also, I give credit to my good buddy psytronix! If you guys like this, you'll absolutely love his stories. He's an awesome author. Also to the amazing Psycho G for his amazing Naruto Fanfic Neo Yondaime Hokage, which I highly recommend you all read because man is it good! I got a few ideas from them, hopefully staying away from crossing the line of plagiarism… And also a shoutout to Satan'sMistress22! You guys should check her stuff too, she's a pretty good author as well. Anyways, see you all next time, on ****_Its-a me, Naruto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I figure I ought to explain some things about this whole story in general. At around a year before Naruto went to the genin academy, he began changing his usual act of being annoying and pranking the hell out of people, and started becoming social, this being the influence of not only his mother and the Kyuubi, but also his two best friends Hinata and Ino. Now, Naruto Hinata and Ino were put on the same Genin cell, their jounin being Anko. (I don't think I need to explain any of the character's appearances except the gender bends or regulars who I think should wear something different so hopefully you all can just look the regulars up on Google or something)**

**Also some people have asked me how Naruto's parents are both females, and if Minako is Naruto's sister or something. But, she's not. As in Nightmare's around Winter's stories, there's a jutsu that gives a woman a male reproductive system for a short period of time so the two females can mate and have kids. It's called the Futa-Jutsu, buuuuut aint no girl with a ginormous dick gonna have a scene in this fic. Sorry if you like that kind of stuff but I really don't.**

**Hope you all enjoy! *jumps back to safe distance***

* * *

_On the rooftops of Konoha, two weeks after Naruto's waterfall experience…_

"Do you see him anywhere?" A figure silhouetted against the moonlight asked the other one crouched down.

"No… I have no idea where he went. He was standing there literally five seconds ag-" He was cut off as their intended target walked out of his most favorite Ramen shop, and began strolling in the same direction as before.

"Good eyes, Uchiha!" He chuckled sarcastically. "It seems you've learned to master that sharingan technique!" He then burst into laughter, spit flying out of his mouth thanks to the shark teeth he had. It was quickly stopped with a fist to his gut.

"Oh shut up tuna-breath" and they both began laughing as they started walking the rooftops after their intended target.

_On the streets below…_

'_I'd better get to Ino's house before those creeps on the rooftop realize I've spotted them. Who are they? One seems to have a huge sword that looks like some kind of teeth… and the other doesn't have anything noticeable… that scares me. Who knows what he can do with just his hands…' _Naruto pondered to himself as he hurried to his friend's house, using the back alleys and darker streets that kept him out of sight from the two strangers. Before long, he had lost them, and began making his way to Ino's house.

A few minutes later, Ino waiting in anticipation in a chair near the door, she heard a soft knock three times and knew who it was. She ran and opened the door. "Naruto!" she yelled before jumping at him and giving him a strong bear hug.

"H-holy crap… Ino… it's good *cough* to see you too… your squeezing the life out... of m-me…" He said trying very hard to breath.

"Oh man up ya wuss!" She laughed and then took him up to her room.

"Hey, where are your parents?" He asked halfway up the stairs. "I wanted to say hi."

"Oh… uh…. There… not home…" She replied, gaining a deep blush and turning her head away so Naruto couldn't see.

"Oh… well in that case," He picked her up bridal style, making her yelp in surprise and deepen her blush. "I guess I ought to talk to you about something then…" He said, feeling a paing of guilt.

He took her up to her room, closing the door behind them. He began to explain the feelings he has for Ino and Hinata, and that these feelings confused him to such a large degree, and he described the time at the waterfall, leaving out the part of losing his virginity, of course.

It was around 5 minutes of extremely awkward silence, before Ino replied, "Naruto, I've had those same feelings for you and Hinata…"

"W-what?!" He said extremely confused.

"Put bluntly, the only thing holding the three of us back from being together is if Hinata is ok with this." She replied, her blush still getting deeper.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, not only did Ino want him the same way, she wanted Hinata the same as well. Now, Male Ninjas, or Shinobi's, weren't common, all though the ration was about 1 to 3, 3 being the ratio of Kunoichi's. So sometimes villages encouraged two Kunoichi's to marry, and use the infamous Futa-Jutsu to reproduce, so it wasn't very common for Kunoichi to be either lesbian or bisexual. Some clans even refused Straight marriages, believing that Kunoichi were much better than Shinobi's. Thus making some females use the famous Futa-Jutsu, that gave the female that used it grow a male reproductive system for short time to impregnate the other female.

"Well, I guess we ought to ask her then…" He replied with a mixed feeling of happiness and fear. '_What if Hinata hates the two of us? What if she doesn't believe I love them both? That damn clan restoration act is as much of a curse as it is a blessing… Thank god I'm not completely like Jiraiya… Only a little bit.' _He chuckled silently to himself as the two Genin made their way to the Hyuuga compound.

_Fifteen minutes later, at the Hyuuga training grounds…_

Hinata Hyuuga was brutally beating the sand out of a large punching bag, roughly the size of her own body.

"Hey gorgeous!" A familiar voice rang out making Hinata literally jump with joy as she ran to the love of her life and jumped into his arms, giving him a kiss, before noticing he had company.

"Oh! Hi Ino… sorry about that…" she laughed nervously.

"It's cool" Ino replied with a warm smile, that made Hinata's heart flutter. '_I can't let my feelings show now! Naruto would be devastated… But… Maybe he'd understand…? Ino IS extremely beautiful…' _She stopped herself before she gave herself a noticeable blush, which was extremely difficult given the current situation.

"Well, Hinata, you know I love you right?" Naruto asked quite suddenly. Hinata nodded, a bit nervous, and Naruto continued "Well, uh… me.. and Ino have something we wanted to talk about with you…" This gave Naruto and Ino a deep blush, which surprised the Hyuuga immensely.

"W-what is it…?" she asked hesitantly. '_Could… my dreams be coming true…? Or is Naruto leaving me for Ino… please be the dreams one…'_

"Well, Naruto isn't… the only one… who… loves you…" Ino replied her blush growing to the approximate shade of a tomato.

"YES! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!" Hinata yelled before she realized she actually said it. This time, it was her blush that deepened to tomato. "I uh… don't… understand what you mean…" Before the two of them said anything, Naruto rushed behind the Hyuuga Beauty, wrapping his hands around her waist, and breathing into her ear, "Ino wants to join…" He then kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Taking the initiative, Ino stepped forward and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss, making Hinata's heart skip a beat.

"I HATE TO INTRUDE, BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Came a familiar voice, that the group of three instantly recognized.

"*sigh* what do you want Kira…" Naruto said, getting extremely annoyed at the disturbance. **(AN: female version of Kiba, Her jacket is unzipped a bit showing her C cup cleavage, Her face is a bit more feminine, and her pants are tighter. That's about it.)**

"First off I d-didn't approve of you and Naruto dating… n-now this?! I wanted you Hinata… HE TOOK YOU FROM ME. AND NOW THIS?!" Kira yelled at the three with tears openly flowing, giving them all a deep paing of guilt.

"TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT YOU DIE UZUMAKI!" Kira replied, as she ran at the group in her signature four-legged battle stance.

Seeing this as a really bad situation, Naruto pushed the two girls he loved away from him, and quickly went through hand seals and yelled "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" and there was a large puff of smoke, making Kira stop herself, and as the smoke cleared, standing there were the original Naruto and about 40 Clones.

"Kira, I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry, ok?! Please just talk to me!" The original Naruto begged.

In most cases, Kira would have been blinded by rage, but seeing as though she loved the Hyuuga girl, it was more sadness then anger. "Why do you make my life a torment Naruto… Hinata has always loved you… She never even looked at me more than an annoying friend…"

'_She doesn't realize how wrong she is…' _Hinata thought to herself before rushing to Kira, being too fast for Kira to react, and planting a deep kiss right on her lips, even giving Kira a bit of tongue before breaking away from the shocked Canine girl. "You never wanted to get to know me Kira. You only made physical advances. I did like you more than a friend. But I waited to do something about it until you matured, but then I met Naruto."

That statement made Kira's and Naruto's heart sink, making Naruto think, '_So… I… was just a replacement?'_

"I love Naruto now, but I'll never stop liking you. As you can see, the three of us wouldn't mind having a fourth, especially Naruto…" She turned and winked at the boy trying to hide the hardness in his pants.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto agreed trying to sound enthusiastic, but it came out as though he was extremely nervous.

Kira thought long and hard about this, weighing in the fact she likes Naruto, but loves Hinata, and was a bit indifferent towards Ino, considering she was always around Naruto and Hinata.

"Do you all really love each other, or is it lust? How am I supposed to know?" Kira asked nervously.

"That isn't a question anyone here can answer. Love is love, no matter what gender you are, ethnicity you are, or choices you make. There is only one true way to know, and that's to give it a chance." Ino chimed in.

"Yea, she's right. There's no way we can prove its love, it just is. I've loved both of these girls the same since the day I met them. I just moved on Hinata first because that's just how it went. I'm just filled with happiness now that they're both mine, and I'm theirs. This could be the same for you if you come with us. And, before you think we beg people to 'join' whatever this is, we've only asked you because you share a connection with the three of us. We aren't sex addicts. Hopefully…" Naruto chuckled.

Kira began mixing the pros and cons of this weird arrangement as she wiped away the tears, before she finally showed her agreement by kissing Hinata back with twice as much force and tongue involved.

"Well, let's let them have their fun. We haven't had our one on one time…" Said Ino with a wink as she pulled him into a deep kiss as Naruto returned it with his arms wrapped around her waist, slowly moving downwards to her shapely backside.

Now, it was extremely difficult to hide his hardness, considering his pants didn't do much to hold it back or conceal it, as it poked Ino lightly in the stomach surprising her. "WHOA! Oh… wait, holy shit Naruto! It's… so… b-big…" Ino said with saliva running out of her mouth, with a slight nosebleed.

Naruto chuckled nervously, as his Largeness gave the two other girls the same effect. '_I_… _I never really got that good of a look at it… it felt huge… but it looks bigger… I'm surprised I didn't rip… aside from the first-time blood…' _Hinata thought to herself as the wetness in her lower area started growing noticeable as it started leaking through the crotch of her orange pants.

"This is going to be fun…" The three girls said simultaneously as they lunged at Naruto's pants, practically ripping them off, revealing his ginormous 10 inch monster.

"ROOKIES FIRST!" yelled Kira as she grabbed it at the base and started licking it up and down the shaft, making Naruto moan in pleasure. That making the two other girls extremely jealous, Hinata chose to lick the other side while Ino went for the pleasure of the girls.

"Oh man, this is the most amazing night of my life!" He exclaimed, as Hinata began licking the tip, and Kira the shaft.

Ino, at this time, began stripping herself and the two girls, and then began licking Hinata all over, while finger Kira to the point of her whining like a dog, which they all thought was extremely cute.

The three girls not realizing the stamina Naruto possessed, they all had 3+ orgasms before Naruto even began feeling his first. As Hinata came her fourth time, Kira her fifth, and Ino her fourth, Naruto exclaimed through his moans, "I'm… c-coming… ungh…"

"All over us, master!" The girls said at the same time, making Naruto's heart leap with love, as he came all over them, coating each one of them from head to chest, before he slouched to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! THERE'S SO MUCH OF IT!" Kira yelled extremely surprised.

"That's our Naruto for you." Replied Ino as they all began licking each other off, Naruto being too tired to do anything but watch and get hard again.

"Holy crap… I'm marrying the three of you… that Clan Restoration Act is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, other than you three…" They all agreed by crawling into the crooks of his arms, before he somehow had a surge of strength, and carried the three of them to his apartment a bit awkwardly, seeing as though he had three women and two arms, before Hinata decided to take him for another ride as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and let him enter her for the second time in a month.

_Meanwhile, in the Sarutobi's office…_

As the Older Hokage looked on through his crystal ball at the previous events that just took place with his "Grandson" Naruto, he couldn't help but feel happy that the boy found not one, not two, but three girls that he loves that love him back. He also couldn't help from getting a nosebleed and a hard-on, but he quickly put the crystal ball away before he fainted from blood loss. '_How am I supposed to explain this to Naruto's mother…?'_ He sighed as he lit his pipe.

_Back at Naruto's apartment…_

"Ungh… don't… s-stop Naruto… it feels so amazing…" Hinata moaned as she was still riding Naruto's dick from when he carried her to his apartment, now it was just easier for Naruto to stand seeing as though the two other girls were playing with themselves instead of in his arms as they watched Naruto and Hinata go. Hinata and Naruto were then locked into a passionate kiss as he pushed her up against a wall and began pushing all the way inside of her.

After a few more minutes of sex, the group of four took a group shower, then fell onto Naruto's soft bed, Hinata in the left crook of his arm, Ino in the right, and Kira laying on his chest.

"Good night girls. I love you all." Naruto said quietly.

"We love you too Naruto!" They chimed in response.

Naruto Smiled happily to himself, before drifting into a deep sleep.

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

"Huh?" Said Naruto as he woke up standing on the walkway of a horrible smelling sewer. "Oh man that smells disgusting…" He said to himself as started walking along the tunnel, following some sort of vibrating sound.

A few minutes later he found himself standing before a giant ominous cage, the inside being pitch black. "This… is the Kyuubi's lair…" He said to himself as fear began creeping into his very soul.

_Flashback a few years ago…_

"Mom, I'm tired of this! I'm tired of this torment!" He screamed at his mother. "WHAT HAPPENED TO DAD!?"**  
**

Naruto's mother took a deep sigh, and relayed him the part of the story he already knew. When his mother was pregnant with Naruto, His father, Minako, the Hokage at the time, defeated the Kyuubi, and both the Kyuubi and Naruto's father disappeared mysteriously. At least, that's what Naruto was told.

"The Kyuubi was not defeated… being an entity of pure chakra, no mortal can defeat it. Naruto, you father sealed the Kyuubi inside you, saving the village and many more lives that would have been taken. The only thing is, she was taken as a sacrifice for the forbidden Jutsu."

Naruto taking this information the complete wrong way, slammed his fist into a glass case of assorted items, and ran out the door, tears flowing from his face.

After three ANBU guards were sent to bring him back to his mother, what they found was shocking.

The boy was surrounded by a red aura, before they witnessed the second coming the feared Kyuubi.

"_**Well,**_** well, well, it seems the boy has finally figured out his true power. MUAHAHA. I guess you probably now realize your mother was telling the truth. Well, before my chakra takes over yours thus killing you, I'll be on my way! I hope to see you again **_**Naruto**_**."** The Kyuubi said to the boy, putting a flirtascious emphasis on his name, before flowing back into his stomach.

Naruto looked at the two ANBU guards, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"**Well, well, well. The young kit has found my lair! You've grown **_**Naruto.**_**" **Giving the same tone of flirtasciousness it did that fateful night.

"Why did you attack my village?" Naruto replied with a serious tone.

"**Oh, Hun, I didn't want to. It was a curse. I'm not sure who put it on me, but it made me go crazy with pain and destroy everything in my path. Minako didn't know until I told him." **The giant fox said.

"What?! My father is dead thanks to you, you damned Fox!" Naruto yelled with increasing anger.

"**Oh man this is going to be fun. The look on your face is going to be priceless! I wish I had a camera… Oh, Minako! Your son is here!" **The Kyuubi said, with an evil laugh. The statement it made caused Naruto to almost lose consciousness.

"N-Naruto… you've… found this place… my son…" came a feminine voice from the left of Naruto, and as he turned, the sewer slowly changed into complete cleanliness and white. Standing there, behind a white cage in better shape than the Kyuubi's, stood a woman Naruto has only ever seen in pictures.

"D-dad…" He muttered before he ran and gave her the biggest hug he could through the bars, before Minako snapped her fingers and the cage was gone, along with everything else but the Kyuubi, and they were in a large grassy plain, and Naruto was able to hug his long-lost mother/father.

* * *

**Woot, and that's the chapter everyone. The bold letters introduce the Kyuubi, and my Author notes, nothing more.**

**Yeah, I took a sharp turn there. The whole harem thing. I hope you liked it? I thought it was pretty great. Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot because I always read how authors have school and tests and life to deal with while I have absolutely nothing on my schedule. Except for my visit to Europe the 20****th****… but, I'll have wifi there and I think I'm going to meet up with a fellow writer there in London, which would be epic. After I get back, hopefully the updating will be about once a week. Hopefully I take this story very far places!**

**And to once again clarify, the mother that used the Futa-Jutsu to gain a male reproductive system for a short period is considered the father, while the mother that carried the child as a fetus is considered the mother.**

**See you all next time, on **_**Its-a Me, Naruto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tee-Hee, not a chapter update just letting you all know that i'm writing chapter 3 finally and i apologize for the long wait. School caught up with me fast. But, anyways, i'll probably have chapter 3 up within two days. Shit with my computer, lost a very important cord that i'm buying tomorrow, and then we'll see what develops. I've been finding quite a lot of great fanfics recently and i just had a surge of inspiration so i'll probably have chapter 3 and 4 within the week. Oh, and if you're wondering i'm typing this on a phone so there is no way in hell i'm going to write a 10,000k+ chapter with an Iphone. Whelp, thats that, till next time on Its-a Me, Naruto!


End file.
